Star vs the forces of good
by Amogh24
Summary: Star's been kidnapped. There's a new student in school. What will Marco do, and will he succeed in finding love -Hiatus-
1. chapter 1

**Marco's** **room**

I woke up with an aching head, my heart heavy for some reason. I, Marco Diaz had just recently defeated Toffee with my best friend Star Butterfly, and since then things had been quiet around echo creek. I clutched my head , as the memories of the last day came back to me.

 **Flashback** We _had been talking about the events talking about the events at Ludo's castle._

 _"If only you had let me take that sandwich safe kid", Star said playfully_

 _"Well yeah", I said, rubbing my neck_ _"But I wasn't wrong to be careful there, you've almost got us killed every single adventure" I countered_

 _I looked over to see tears starting to fall from Star's eyes. I cursed myself internally for forgetting how sensitive she had been to the subject of me dying recently. "Star I didn't mean it like...",I started but she cut me off._

 _"Marco I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be near you, you'll get hurt", she said a bit bitterly while crying and left the house._

 _I had followed after her with a moment's hesitation, but it had been too late. I went out to see her attempt to fight off a giant spider and an eagle at the same time. I called out her name, and she looked back at me with an expressionless face. In the moment's distraction she was knocked out by the eagle, which promptly flew away with her. I had attempted to chase after them, but like an idiot I had tripped and hit my head. And everything had gone black._

 **Present day**

"Star", I softly groaned, attempting to get up. I didn't know how to react. Slowly, I attempted to get up. I had barely taken a step when the pain for unbearable, forcing me to collapse back onto the bed. I started crawling this time, and made my way towards Star's room, it was untouched. Desperation rising in my chest, I made my way over to the mirror and called her mom.

"Marvo, what is the matter? And what happened to your head?", Queen Moon asked, concerned.

"Your majesty, Stars'... she's... she's been kidnapped, there was a giant eagle and spider, they took her" I replied, half sobbing by this point.

"I'll send soldiers to look for her, you don't look well, you should take care", she said, in an attempt to reassure me.

"It's my fault, my queen, I'm sorry",I said softly.

"What do you mean by that?", she replied rather calmly.

"I left Star alone, I could have protected her...", I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"My boy, it's not your fault. I know how much you care about my daughter and you did the best you can, don't take this on yourself. Take care, I'll call you if there's any update ", she said, hanging off. And that's when I passed out.

 **Unknown Location**

"So it seems like we are going to have a problem in our plans. Agent Stella, you are needed on a mission.",a voice called.

"Yes sir, who's the target?", Agent Stella replied.

"A certain boy with the name Marco Diaz"

 _So this is the first chapter over an idea I had._ _Short, but I wanted to wanted to know others opinions on food concept_.

 _Star vs the forces of evil and character's in this story do not belong to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco's** **POV**

It had been over a week since Star had gone missing. Queen Moon had occasionally called to give me updates,but so far there was no trace of her. I felt so helpless here on earth, unable to do anything. School without her had been disheartening. Everything reminded me of her. My friends, Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna and even Jackie had attempted to cheer me up, but to no avail. I sat there lost in thought, until a tapping on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"What is it Janna?", I asked her, a bit annoyed.

"You just got called into the principles office", she replied, not taking offense at my response. Everyone knew how much Star's disappearance had affected me.

I went over,a bit confused as to why I had been called. I was the schools 'safe kid', the one who never really did anything.

Principal Skeeves stood next to a girl I hadn't seen before. She had shoulder length jet black hair and tanned skin. She wore a pair of jeans and a white tee.

"Marco Diaz, I want you to meet our new student Stella Mari, she has just transferred over from New York", He said

"It's nice to meet you Marco, I hope you won't have a problem with being my guide for the day", she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Stella", I replied with a forced smile, not trying to think of how much this was similar to the first time I had met Star.

"What's wrong Marco, you don't seem very happy. Am I bothering you?", Stella asked as at walked down the hallway, catching me off guard.

"No I...", I started, before deciding it was best to tell the truth. "My friend Star went missing last week, I'm just worried about her", I admitted.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie. You obviously need to get your mind off things", she said, giving me a big smile

"Are you sure you want to leave school right now? this is your first day of school after all. ", I asked her, a bit surprised at her offer.

"It's no big deal, come on. It's my treat", she said, dragging me off.

Truth to be said, it was nice to take a break from things, especially since me worrying wasn't doing any good. We watched a horror movie at the local mall, the jump scares didn't really scare me, but Stella almost jumped onto me every time in fright.

During the interval Stella went out to get some popcorn. A minute later i decided to go out as well, as I needed to use the washroom. Outside I was confronted by the sight of Stella surrounded by several giant spiders. I felt my vision go red with anger. Next I remember I was surrounded by dead spiders, with Stella walking up to me.

 **Stella's POV**

I saw Marco to through the spiders with anger that I had not expected in him. "Isn't it enough that you took away Star, now you want to hurt my friend too", he has roared out. He had taken them out with perfectly timed attacks at pressure points. His fighting skills had me in awe.

Marco only stopped when each and every one of them was gone, and his face slowly returned to normal. I went over to him, and suprised even myself by pulling him into a hug. "It's all right Marco, I'm safe", I said, rubbing his back. I wasn't really a hugging person, but somehow, this felt just right.

"I think we should go home now", he said.

Understanding that he wanted to be alone, I said,"I'll drop you off, your house is on my way. We'll meet again tomorrow"

We walked back home silently, and i waved him goodbye, Before going to my house which was right next door.

I entered the empty house and went over to the large screen on the wall, switching it on.

"Agent Stella, what is the situation?", an unknown voice said.

"I am going to need backup,He killed the spiders. I had told those fools not to come around when the boy was around", I replied.

"Very well, but keep in mind that you might have to finish the job on the own"

"Yes sir, I am well aware of the possibility", I said and bowed, before switching off the screen. Now to come up with a plan, to finish off the boy once and for all.

 _Star vs the forces of evil does not belong me, neither do the characters, but Stella is OC. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, suggestions are appreciated._

 _Nicholas Friar- I made the first chapter short as I was just toying around with a shower thought. However I plan on making this and any further stories in this series short._


	3. Chapter 3

**Marco's POV**

Despite everything, spending time with Stella had been fun. We had gotten along great over the school week, wether it was going to the mall or hanging out in school. Even though so different, she strangely reminded me of Star. Star... the one name which was constantly on my mind. Even after 2 weeks the pain of losing her hadn't dulled a bit.

Today we had decided to watch movies at my house, so I was on the way to the store to buy some ingredients for nacho's. Suddenly, I felt someone or something running up to me. I looked begind to see a figure dressed in all black, with a mask protecting their face.

"Marco Diaz,we meet at last", it said in a robotic voice.

I got into my fighting stance, and not a second too late. I barely dodged the first blow, when a series of punches forced me to roll back. Whoever this figure was, they were highly skilled. I caught the next punch between my arms and twisted, causing the figure to cry out in pain as they fell. I could have finished it off with a blow to the head, but I hesitated, I couldn't hurt someone like this, it would be wrong. It took advantage of my moments hesitation and tripped me over by kicking my legs. I watched as the figure rose, with a glowing fist raised near my head. I winced, ready to receive a finishing blow. But to my superise, the figure suddenly stopped, before backing off and going around a corner, out of my line of sight.

I got up, ready for another attack, but nothing came. I decided to continue to the store after a while of waiting, not wanting to disappoint Stella.

I made nacho's without cheese, and got the movie ready. Right as I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to find Stella out there. She was wearing a green dress with leggings today.

"Marco what happened, you are hurt!", she exclaimed, touching a thin cut on my cheek.

"Oh it's nothing, there was just this small fight", I replied, attempting to wave it off.

"We should get you fixed up Marco, I don't like seeing you hurt", she said, genuine care could be seen in her eyes.

Sometime and some bandages later, we finally down on the couch to watch the movie. During the movie Stella rested her head upon my shoulder, but I didn't really mind. For sometime everything felt just right.

Just then however, another portal opened, and several of ludo's minions stepped through.

I hissed at them in anger. "Stella, get behind me, these guys are dangerous.", I warned her. But she suprised me by stepping out in front of me. "No one hurts my bestie", she said, an edge in her voice.

She leapt forward, jumping through the air, landing punches and kicks in an oddly familiar style. I went into the fight too, not wanting her to face off the monsters alone. We fought back to back like a well trained team, and within minutes the monsters were all defeated. I took their sizzors,opened a portal, and tossed the monsters back through it.

"I'm glad you are alright Marco. And that was fun", she said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and said,"I'm glad you are safe too" , before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

She suddenly froze up in my arms, before backing up and saying,"I should be going now, I'll see you tomorrow Marco". And then she left.

For a while I just stood there, frozen in thought. I didn't know what had come over me, I was normally never this direct. Heck it had taken me years to even talk with Jackie. And why did I even kiss Star, I mean Stella. Why do they seem so similar, I clutched my head, attempting to think.

 **Stella's POV**

"Tell me again, why did you protect the boy today? You could have easily taken care of him with your backup", the unknown voice growled from the screen.

"Sir, that would have only drawn unneded attention to us. As I told you before, let me handle this, I have a plan." , I replied.

"Very well, but hurry up , time is running out.", with that the screen shut off.

I sighed, not really knowing what to do. Even my feelings towards Marco were confused. Every time I was with him I felt butterfly's in my stomach. He was caring, helpful, sweet and a bit of a dork and it wasn't like I didn't like him. But he was the target of my mission, and the mission always came first.

I lay down in bed, hoping a new day would help me clear my head, and I drifted off into a dream filled slumber.

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Star vs the forces of evil and relevant characters do not belong to me._


	4. Chapter 4

_Star vs the forces of evil, and all characters do not belong to me._ _I'm sorry for the delay in posting, I've had a busy few days with not much time to think. I hope you like this chapter. I also realize in hindsight that it's a bit rushed, so I might revisit this story later with a remake._

 **Stella's POV**

I was in some kind of ball with monsters and mewnians intermingling. I looked down to see that I wearing some kind of red ball gown. There was a mirror on the wall, which I went over to. I was blonde with pale skin, and wierd heart shaped markings on my cheeks. Before I could figure out what was going on, a boy took my hand, taking me into a dance. As soon as he took my hand, a red light struck us both. The boy was wearing a sombrero and a skull like face mask, but despite his face being obscured, I felt strangely attracted to him as I looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Star...", it seemed like he softly said

"What?", I asked, still in a daze

"Star, it's me Marco", the boy said, momentarily taking off his mask.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and started,"Marco?!" , but before I could continue I heard a loud ringing noise.

I woke up with a groan, rolling over to turn off the alarm. I didn't know what to make of the dream. The girl in the dream had looked oddly similar to Marco's description of star, but then why did I feel so connected to her. The music, the lights, it had all seemed so real.

I got up and quickly got ready, before going to Marco's house. I was a bit early today, but I hope he doesn't mind.

There was a delicious smell coming from his house. I rung the bell, and Marco appeared, though he was acting a bit awkwardly.

"Everything alright there bestie?", I asked

"Yeah,yeah, it's nothing", he said without looking at me.

That's when I remembered about the kiss yesterday. With my dream last night, I had totally forgotten that I hadn't discussed it with Marco yet. I could still feel his soft lips touch my cheeks, I blushed just thinking about it.

I jumped out of my train of thoughts, not wanting to leave Marco waiting. I gently laid a kiss on Marco's cheek. "There, now we are even", I said, giving him a smile.

"I was just making pancakes, want some?",Marco asked,a smile returning to his face.

"Sure,They smell delicious", I replied. We went into the kitchen and sat down at the table, both of us gobling them down ravenously. This all seemed so familiar, it made my head hurt, but I quickly concealed it from Marco.

After having our fill we quickly cleaned our plates, before sitting down on the couch.

"So Marco,since we have the whole day to ourselves,wanna come out for dinner with me?", I asked him softly.

"Stella,are you asking me out on a date?", Marco replied with his face turning red.

"Yes, if you want it to be", I replied, blushing as well as I realised what I had asked him. "I mean, I get if you don't see me that way, we can be jest friends, and...", I was abruptly cut off when Marco took my hand in his.

"I would love to got out on a date with you", he replied, with a confident tone.

We spent the rest of the day just goofing around the house and having fun. At about 5pm we parted ways, so that we could meet in the evening for our date.

I was so confused by now. I really liked him, but there was also my mission. Well, I could decide it after our date. I dressed up in a white dress to complement my complexion, and applied just a bit of make-up.

At 7, Marco came to pick me up. He was wearing a dark suit, not too different from the one I had seen in my dream. He looked absolutely stunning. We both stood there awkwardly for a bit, trying not to stare at each other too much.

"You look amazing", Marco said, making me blush.

"You don't look bad either", I said with a smile. "Shall we go", I continued, giving him my hand.

We laughed and talked on the way to the Italian restaurant, Little Italy, at which we had a reservation.

After dinner, we went over to the park hand in hand and day down under a tree, the stars shining down upon us. We gazed up at them for a while, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey Marco,...", I began, turning over to him to ask a question. He turned over too, bringing our faces close. I could feel his breath on my face.

As if by instinct, I closed my eyes and leaned in slowly, with him doing the same. It was like a scene from a movie... that is until we bumped noses with each other.

We jumped back, jolting back into reality while blushing madly.

"Did we just almost", Marco began softly

"Yes, yes we did", I continue in an equally soft voice.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh. I like you.", Marco admitted, before looking away, apprehension clear on his face.

I placed a hand on his cheek and gently tilted his face back towards me and said the words I had been longing to say,"Marco, I like you too". I then pulled him into a hug, as we enjoyed each other's warmth under the light of the beautiful stars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's POV**

I came back home to the lights already on and the face of my boss on the TV screen, he looked angry. Gulping, I entered the room.

"I have been observing you Stella, you seem to have gotten soft for the boy", he said harshly

"No sir, I do not care about the boy, that's merely a way to get closer to him.", I replied.

"Let's hope you are telling the truth, for your sake. Take him down before tomorrow night, and don't keep me waiting", he said before hanging up.

"Yes sir", I bitterly said to a blank screen.

I couldn't kill Marco, not after all this. But I need to bring his body back, and if I don't, the General will just send someone else instead. Argh, what am I gonna do.

 **Marco's POV**

"Star, Stella,Star,Stella,Star...", I kept muttering, lying on my bed with eyes wide open. There was something about this girl, something odd, I just couldn't place it.

I closed my eyes for a moment thinking about all the time I had spent with Star, time that had felt so perfect.

My eyes widened as it slowly dawned upon me, I was in love with Star, my best friend. I had to break things off with Stella, I can't give up on Star, if I did I would never forgive myself.

Sure, being with Stella felt like being with Star, but it wouldn't be fair to Stella if I was still thinking of someone else. Besides, we had both been unsure and decided to take it slowly, I knew she would understand.

The next morning, I woke up and decided to do over to Stella's house, but went to buy some chocolates for her on the way, she was still my friend after all, and I didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly, I felt a punch in the side, forcing me to roll away and get some distance to recover.

"Leave this town Diaz, and never return.", a familiar robotic voice said. "And do not search for Star" the voice continued, freezing me in place.

I roared out in anger and started wildly punching, forcing the being to retreat a bit.

"I am warning you, continue this and you'll meet the same fate as your friend", The voice warned

"No, no...", I mumbled, the world around me no longer mattered to me, Star was gone.

I felt the being knocking me onto the ground, bringing their face close to mine, which snapped me back to attention. If nothing else, I would have my revenge.

I punched the being right in the mask, shattering it. Behind it were green eyes, and a very familiar face.

"Stella?",I said in shock.

She just wordlessly got up and ran, her expression unreadable. I just sat there in shock, trying to comprehend what happened. One thing I did know however, is that Stella knew something about Star, and I needed to find out.

I ran over to her house, and went to the door, I was going to search for a way to open it, but it was open. The inside was unlit, except by dim light coming in through the closed curtains. I decided to proceed silently, exercising caution.

Once through the main hall, I found a huge room,a room too big to even fit in the house, there was something definitely off about this house.

And then I saw them, at the very edge of the room was Stella, and she was talking with two of the spiders which had attacked me.

I marched in blindly, wanting to know why my 'friend' was working with these creatures.

She looked over at me, her face having a shocked emotion. For a moment I could see regret, care and even love in her eyes, but then they glazed over, and get expression went stony.

"What the hell Stella, what did you do to star? Why are you with these monsters?" I demanded.

"Marco you don't understand...", She began, but I cut her off.

"What Stella? You are with the people who took away my best friend. I thought we were friends, that we had something", I said angrily, ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

"We are friends Marco, you need to understand", she said, her voice cracking with pain. Normally I would have listened, but this time I was far too angry, no one messes with Star.

"No I don't understand.",I said, my vision begining to ting red.

Her expression hardened. "Go, kill him", she said to the spiders. She then grasped a strange purple staff from mid air, pointing it at the spiders. The started growing till they were double my size, with blood red lines across their bodies and pincers.

I dived into battle, without a care for myself. I karate chopped down on the leg of a spider, but it was suprisingly hard, and my hand just bounced off. I lost balance, and the second spider knocked me over with a a kick to the back.

I scrambled up and jumped over them, only to be pulled back in by something sticky on my leg.

"As you see, I made a few improvements", Stella said maliciously, twirling around her staff.

"The spiders put webbing on both my hands and legs, leaving me unable to move. As they slowly came in for the kill, I closed my eyes, knowing that it was over. 'I'm sorry Star', I said wordlessly, focusing on my memories of her, as I waited for death.

For a second, everything was dark. Then, I felt a bright white light coming together me. Huh, I guess death wasn't that painful, I thought to myself. In front of me was a star, constantly changing over from purple to golden and back.

"You know what you have to do",a wierdly familiar voice said.

"I don't, what...", I started to say, but everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

_This will the be second last chapter of this story. Due to lack of interest in this story, and lack of and the fact that I don't have much time to write, I'll be cutting this story a bit short. I'll give the plot points for a longer ending which I had in mind, if anyone wants they can message me about it._ _Star vs the forces of evil and associated characters do not belong to me._

 **Marco's POV**

I opened my eyes see that I was still alive. That was suprising,I wonder why they didn't already kill me. I looked around to see the spiders backing away from me in fear, like I was on fire on fire.

I looked down to see myself on fire, floating in mid air. So of course I did the natural thing and screamed.

It took me an embarrassingly long time to realise the fire wasn't actually burning me, it just felt comfortably warm. I slowly floated down to the ground, the flames around me disappearing, leaving me unharmed. In my hands was a blood red blade, which was long and bent in a crecent, with inticrinate designs on it.

Filled with newly found confidence, I charged into the enemy, slashing and hacking with the sword. It was light and sharp, and felt like an extension of my arm itself.

I swung the sword in a wide arc, cutting off several legs of the nearest spider. I jumped up with a vault using my sword, and got into its head, quickly lopping it off before running after the second spider, who was now backing away.

"Not so fast", I shouted with a dark smile, before throwing my knife at it out of instinct. By some luck the blade struck it right between the mandibles, ending it instantly. I held out my hand and the blade came back to me.

I looked over at Stella and my expression softened. She was crouching, clutching her head. As I looked more closely, I saw she was in a state of flux. Her form seemed to change back and forth between Star and Stella. Even her staff changing between Star's wand and then back.

Suddenly it all clicked together. Star was Stella all along, that was what they voice was telling me. That's why they had seemed so similar.

As I slowly approached her, she got up with staff raised, while still in flux. "I will fight you", she said weakly.

"But I won't", I softly said letting go of the blade, which disappeared back into the void. "Star, I love you, and if you want to hurt me, I don't have it in me to stop you. You are everything to me", I continued. Having reached her, I took her hands, staff still in it, and put them to my chest."If you want to kill me, do it, I won't stop you. I can't live in a world without you in it", I said, and I wasn't lying.

Slowly but steadily, she started to remain as star for longer and longer, with a few tears running down her face. Suddenly a tattoo turned visible on her neck before peeling off. At that very moment she changed fully back to her old self, before letting go of the wand and collapsing.

I quickly caught her before she could hit the floor, before cutting the tattoo into pieces. All around me, I could hear the voices of spiders walking across the floors and walls. I was in no condition to look after Star and fight them off at the same time. I quickly took the dimensional sizzors from her pocket, before cutting a hole to mewni and jumping through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marco's POV**

I woke up and got off the chair, cracking my aching neck. Next I took a cloth and put cold water on it, before putting the damp cloth on Star's forehead, gently wiping it. I looked down on the pale faced girl, with her innocent expression she almost looked like she was sleeping.

I gently smiled as I gazed upon her, knowing that she would be waking up anytime now. I thought back over the last few days, as I sat back down and waited.

 _Flashback_

 _I had hurriedly cut open a portal to Mewni and stepped through. We had emerged just outside the castle. Lifting Star bridal style I had carried her inside to the throne room, where a worried looking Queen Moon and King River were sitting, talking to an advisor._

 _"Your majesties, I need help", I had shouted out desperately._

 _As their gazes fell upon me their expression morphed into one of joy, before becoming concerned in seeing that she was unconscious._

 _"How did you find her my boy? and what happened to her", Queen Moon had asked_ me.

 _I had told them the whole story as we went over to the infirmary, but I left out the parts about me telling Star that I loved her, or our date. Judging by the knowing glances the King and Queen exchanged though, I think they figured out what had happened._

 _"It seems that Star was affected by a mind wiping spell, an evil spell which few dare use. Luckily it seems like you managed to reverse it's effects, though that would need a strong magical and emotional between the two of you." , Queen moon said, waving her glowing hand over Star, eyes closed in concentration._

 _'The blood moon ball", I thought to myself._

"The whole reversal process however seems to have caused mental trauma, and it will take her a few days to get wake up. Magic can't help with this", Queen Moon continued.

So for the next 5 days I had stayed by Star's side, taking care of her the best that I could. I looked back up at her, to find her slowly stirring. Heart filled, with joy, I went over to her slowly, not wanting to spook her.

She turned over and looked at me, giving me a smile,"Marco", she said.

"Star", I replied as I knelt down to come closer, and gently took her hand. We looked at each other, brown and blue eyes gazing into each other.

"So Marco, when you said you loved me, did you actually mean it?", Star asked.

"Yes, I do love you, but I understand if you don't feel the same way, I hope we can still be friends",I said in a small voice, looking away.

I felt a soft hand on my cheek, making me turn back towards her. She had a smile on her face.

"Marco, I love you too", she said, before pulling me in.

I was too shocked to respond at first, but as the soft tingling spread from my lips I reciprocated, leaning into her as i slowly got in the bed and lay next to her. Star put her hands around my neck, deepening the kiss. I got my hands around her waist and pulled her closer, enjoying the comfort from being close to her. After what seemed like hours we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow, that was quite something", we said

"Oh not again", we continued, before cracking up and starting to laugh.

"I missed you Star", I said while rubbing her back.

"I was with you all the time Marco, even if I didn't know it at first. For the first week I was knocked out, I had woken up without any memories after that. I spent the next week on earth with you, before you know...", She started looking away, a tear going down her face.

I wiped the tear away and said,"Star, it's all right. You weren't yourself then, and besides you didn't really hurt me in the end"

I took her into a tight hug, with her returning it, a smile spreading on her face.

"Together forever?"

"Together forever"

 _Epilogue_

Far away in a dark cave was a screen with two people in front of it, one bowing to the other.

"I'm sorry I failed my lord, I was unable make her evil", the bowed man said

"You knew that we had only one chance at this, and you failed. And failure is unforgivable", The other man said, raising a staff.

A blinding green light flashed, and all went dark.

 _ **This will be the last chapter of this fic for now. I'm putting it on indefinite hiatus.** While the starting idea had felt promising, I feel like it felt into a rut with too many cliches, and I don't want to write something which I think isn't up to the mark. I've tried ending it without too many cliffhangers. I hope you guys like this._


End file.
